cheekyangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzō Soga
Genzō Soga is one of the main characters of the "A Cheeky Angel. He is a 15 year old Chapter 144. student boy at Kengayama High School who falls in love with Megumi Amatsuka. Background In the past, when Genzō was 9 years-olds, he was beaten by another boy called Megumi Amatsuka after a fight. But he didn't know Megumi was a boy. He was also hit by a car but unhurt. Genzō was graduated from Sekigeki Junior High then come to Ouse High School and gets involve in a fights. After losing once to a guy during his elementary school days, he hasn't lost since but he lost to Megumi so it ended. In a famous incident in junior high, all his followers got beat up, but he took care the gang members himself. When the cops came and the gang split he went after the leader. That was when he first entered junior high at age of 12. Even though he didn't have the looks, for some reason he was popular with girls, his only forte is physical strength. He earn a title "The Evil Emperor of Darkness," the theory behind that title is that after he fights his hair stands up and looks like crown.Episode 4 In the present day, Genzō doesn't have any interest in all girls, except Megumi who is the most beautiful girl and his love interest. Chapter 1 and Episode 1 Appearance Genzō's hair is spiky that is colored with two tones; white with black roots. His eyes is black and sharp. As a teenager, he is s pretty tall with height of 189cmhttp://anime-height.blogspot.com/2017/03/189m-6-2-tall-anime-characters-height.html?m=1 and he have a masculine body. As a student, he is usually seen wearing his school uniform with black shirt inside. Personality Genzō is a short tempered and a violent young man, as long as Megumi Amatsuka is concern he doesn't think twice and he will do anything for her welfare and happiness, as a result of this, Genzō ended up making a lot of unwise decision and putting himself into danger. He says what on his mind directly without any fear, telling she loves Megumi in front of his School mates and asking Megumi's Father for Megumi's hand. For Yasuda Tasuke, Genzō is an Professor of rebel.Episode 7 Genzō like to pick up any thing that he think is interesting for him. Ability Genzo is physically strong as his punch can knocked out a person instantly. Episode 3 Aliases *"Enemy of all women" by Everybody *"Deadly Bug" by Ichirō Fujiki *"Akuma" by Miki Hanakain *"Stupid" by Megumi Amatsuka Quotes *"A romance as warm as roasted chestnuts... If you go back to being a guy with that book, then I'll do the opposite." - Genzō to Megumi Amatsuka Episode 7 *"For a guy, no matter what he does or what he hear, as long as he is bold, he'll look cool." - Genzō to himself in Episode 7 Trivia *After Genzō was save by Megumi Amatsuka twice, he deeply fall in love with her. *Genzo is one day older than Megumi. References Category:Characters Category:Males